The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for a lantern shade. More particularly, the invention is directed for use in a foldable lantern reflector and shade for a camping lantern. The invention has utility and application such as camping lanterns or portable light sources where it is desirable to have a light reflector and/or a lamp shade.
The placing of shades onto lamps is well known. Shade systems are shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 358,904, issued to Kelly on May 30, 1995; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,676, issued to Korach on Jan. 22, 1974. Each of these patents is briefly outlined in the following discussion, and is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 358,904 discloses a collapsible shade which is mounted on the upper portion of a lantern.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,676 discloses a collapsible lamp shade. This patent discloses a method for forming a collapsible lamp shade using upper and lower support rings which are assembled onto an outer covering made of a flexible material. This allows for the support rings to be removed and rotated and the flexible covering to be folded flat and placed with the support rings to form a collapsible re-assemblable lamp shade.
Both of these systems have particular disadvantages. U.S. Design Pat. No. 358,904 does not allow for the lamp shade to compact into an exceptionally small package for transportation and appears to be permanently mounted to the lamp for transportation purposes. This would not allow for easy removal of the lamp shade when its use is not required. U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,776 uses many parts which must be disassembled and reassembled and thus, may become lost during the transportation of the lamp shade. Additionally, this lamp shade does not appear to allow for the use of a lantern handle and does not appear to disclose its use on a portable camping style lantern.
The separate art of placing reflectors onto lanterns is also well known. Lantern reflector systems are shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 121,992 issued to Griffith et al on Aug. 20, 1940; U.S. Design Pat. No. 222,809, issued to Ford on Jan. 4, 1972; U.S. Design Pat. No. 243,034 issued to Marsh, Jr. on Jan. 11, 1977; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 383,243 issued to Frye et al on Sep. 2, 1997. Additional United States Patents which show lantern reflectors are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,275 issued to Caverio on Oct. 23, 1979; U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,439 issued to James Jr. on Jul. 12, 1983; U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,390 issued to Curtis et al on Aug. 13, 1985; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,683 issued to Beckham et al on Jul. 8, 1986. Each of these patents is hereby incorporated by reference. Each of the lantern reflector patents discloses one or more methods for mounting a reflector in direct contact with or parallel to the lens or glass protecting the light source.
The most notable of these patents is U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,390 issued to Curtis et al on Aug. 13, 1985. This specification discloses a collapsible lantern reflector which can be folded into a compact configuration and stored in the bottom of the lantern. The reflector is formed from a pair of panels which are pivotally secured to each other allowing movement between a folded and unfolded position. When unfolded, the reflector is then inserted between the lantern frame and the globe for reflecting light out the opposite side of the lantern globe. When folded, the reflector is sized to fit within the confines of the base of the lantern.
The above identified and described lantern reflectors suffer from the drawbacks of being used to reflect light in a horizontal manner from the light source. Additionally, these lantern reflectors do not disclose how to make a lantern reflector which will reflect light downward below the lamp, and will protect the user's eyes from the light source like a lamp shade. Furthermore, these systems suffer from the drawback of being directly mounted in a parallel relationship with the lantern globe and do not allow full horizontal protection from the light source for the users.
Hence, there is a need for an eloquently simple, foldable lantern shade and reflector.